A Ravens Poem A Beasts Curiosity
by Sting500
Summary: Set before The End, Beast boy reads Ravens diary out of curiosity and finds himself reading an intresting poem, but does the poems words have more meaning than meet the eye.


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

**A Ravens Poem A Beasts Curiosity**

Lost in the depths my own soul  
the darkness overpowering me  
not even a tear of light is shed  
I search for the door that sets me free

My own mind is against me  
The illusions it creates  
Sends me into my own imagination  
Where I suffer gruelling fates

Doom and destruction  
Is what I will bring  
The end of life as we know it  
The end of everything.

Beast boy read the page over and over, he hadn't meant to look at Ravens diary, he'd just simply stumbled across it while he was looking for the T.V remote and he got curios and one thing led to another and now here he was in his room, on the last entry of the book.

It had been the only page he'd read , simply because it was short and he couldn't be bothered to read all the long and complicated things Raven had probably written on the other pages, he could imagine her going into every little detail about everything that had happened during each and every day.

But there was something else that kept him looking and re reading this page, it was almost as if there was a truth behind each word Raven had written, but he couldn't quite understand what it all meant.

Knowing Raven though he was sure the poem written on the page was more than just a poem, he was sure that Raven knew something was going to happen soon and was keeping it from everyone because she was afraid of something.

But he wouldn't be able to confront her because then she would know he read her diary and once she knew that he would be a dead man.

'Guess I'll Have to keep quiet and just keep an eye on her' he thought his eyes drifted back across the open page of the book "Better put this back where I found it" he said to himself.

Slowly he began to rise from the bottom bunk of his bed and made his way towards his door, but before he opened it he realised something, how was he going to get from his room to the common room without getting caught holding Ravens diary?

After Taking a brief moment to try and formulate a plan, Beast boy decided he would just chance it, so as quietly as he could the green titan slid his door open and peered round the corner to see if there was anyone in the corridor, once he made sure it was all clear he started heading in the direction of the common room.

After passing all of the titans rooms Beast boy felt a huge wave of relief rush over him 'So far so good' he thought as he neared the common room doors.  
When he reached them the doors slowly slid open with a hiss revealing a completely deserted common room, with a sigh the green teen entered the room and moved towards the area he had found the book.

He was inches away from it now he just had to put it on the shelf and, "What are you doing Beast boy?" the changeling gave a high pitched scream before he whipped his head round towards the door way, what he saw made the blood drain from his face because there stood the one person he hadn't wanted to bump into ,Raven.

"Me I was um uh" the green teen stuttered trying to find a decent excuse however before he could Raven spoke up again."And is that my book you have in you're hands?" the young sorceress's voice now had a hint of anger behind each word she spoke, luckily for beast boy what Raven had said gave him the excuse he needed.

"Oh yeah I was just getting up of the couch and I kind of knocked it off the side so I was just picking it back up and yeah" after his little explanation the green teen gave one of his trademark grins and subconsciously began scratching the back of his neck.

The Amethyst eyes of the girl narrowed slightly at the changeling before she spoke up once more, " You didn't read any of it did you?"

"No Rae I promise" beast boy replied and with that Raven gave a slight nod berfore turning towards the kitchen area to make herself a cup of herbal tea, Deciding to use this time to leave before Raven decided to ask more questions, Beast boy made his way out of the common room and back towards his room.

After ebtering he gave out a large sigh and slumped against his door 'Dude that was way to close.'

**Sorry for not updating anytingfor a long time i just haven't had much in the way of ideas hope this is okay.Sting500.**


End file.
